Gamabunta translated
by tylermech66
Summary: Gamabunta, can not be more clear than that. This is the translated version of it that I am writing for another author, if you can read Spanish I recommend you read the original version, his name is Lord-Arthas-is-Still-Alive, all credit goes to him. EDIT: updates will be very slow on my end, sorry :(
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I would like to state that this story is NOT mine, it is Lord-Arthas-is-Still-Alive's so all credit goes to him, I am simply translating it for the English speaking readers out there with his permission as Google translate can only do so much. I hope I don't stray too far from his writing.**

**Gamabunta**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER 1: THE SUMMONING OF FAMILIARS**

Invoking the Spring familiar summoning ritual in Halkigenia is considered a momentous event in the lives of young aspiring magicians, and would take place that night.

Montmorency Ferre Margarita Montmorency was ready, she felt pretty confident about the invocation, she knew beforehand that it would be a water type familiar, she knew from last year when she first performed a elemental water spell. Well now, what would her familiar?

"Might even be a mermaid!" The girl said to no one in particular.

"No siren can compete with your beauty, my love." Said her boyfriend, Guiche Gramont, with his typical flamboyant mannerisms.

The girl's heart melted, she knew the guy was a playboy but he still had an effect on her what could she do? She was still young and foolish.

"Of course I also will summon forth a familiar worthy of my family name." Very self-centered when not being charming though.

"Very good second-year students! Gather here at the circle please!" The teacher's name is Professor Colbert.

"Very well then, are we all here?" Asked the teacher when the students were all in view.

"We're all here professor Colbert, lets get on with it!" One of the noble students yelled.

"Okay then, now may I have your attention please." Students already were paying close attention so that wasn't necessary. "Remember, this day you will summon a familiar, not just a servant or a pet, this will be a partner that will be with you for your whole life. Before you start there are some rules you have to remember."

"One, everyone can compose their own summoning spell, the words chosen may influence the resulting familiar, so take care in respect of any statement, you never know what the outcome may be. Two, the summoning is final, you can not repeat your ritual as that is blasphemy, even if you don't like what you summon. Three, you must perform the contract immediately, the ritual can summon forth any kind of potentially dangerous creature, and disoriented as it will be by being transported, it can attack you, to prevent this the contract has to be something instantaneously if possible."

"Does everyone understand?"

They were a few nods.

"Finally, summoning a familiar is a fundamental part of the teaching of this academy, if any of you does not succeed, you can not stay in the academy."

"Are you talking about the Zero mister Colbert?"

"Do not disturb Miss Valliere, anyway good luck to you all." Colbert ushered them towards the summoning circle.

The summoning ceremony began, Kirche was the first to summon her familiar, a salamander of fire, a stunning familiar.

Then after a few stock characters and unnamed people it was Guiche's turn.

The boy began to give a speech for some sort of self-praise.

"Mr Gramont, we do not have time for this, could you please summon youyr famioliar befor the sun sets?" Colbert said a bit annoyed with the lengthening speech.

There was much laughter after that, Guiche then performed the summoning, and the earth gushed out a giant brown mole.

The boy face vaulted to the ground in shock.

"okay, it's not that bad. he he he" his face was twitching a bit when he said this.

"Not bad, it's great, a beautiful familiar worthy of the house Gramont (blah blah blah)"

Then we follow Tabitha, all paid attention to the girl, she was the best in the class so whatever summon was invoked it should be pretty awesome.

The girl quickly moved her lips, whispering in almost complete silence, when she finished a flash of light resulted in a large blue dragon appearing.

"lithe, like a wind dragon, make fast the familiar contract, Miss Tabitha.

The girl kiss the dragon, the runes simply appearing on the beast's neck, ended up remaining depressed in the hide, she had just got her awesome familiar. Colbert randomly selected another student to walk up.

"Miss Montmorency! It's your turn now."

Finally, it was time for Montmorency, she had almost just underwent a nervous breakdown, she was not as good a wizard as Tabitha, ha, she was an average student, whatever her familiar was would still pale in comparison to her's.

"I have to give it my best." She told herself.

"_I summon thee, oh spirit that responds to the cry of my heart, come and meet me, my strong powerful familiar_." Chanted the girl, she originally intended to say beautiful, but it changed to powerful, hoping that would affect the outcome.

At first, nothing, Montmorency was scared, did she do it wrong?

But before she could think anything else, a lot of steam materialized out of nowhere, like an explosion, coughs were heard among students, Montmorency was forced to open her eyes, she could barely make out a huge figure in the fog.

The fog disappeared at a rate not expected from it's massive size, in seconds it was all clear, Montmorency could not see the total size of what was to be her familiar, it looked like a small mountain, was red, with the top half covered by blue cloth.

"**WHERE AM I?" **A powerful voice was coming from the mountain. "**WHO HAS DARED TO SUMMON ME!"**

Montmorency gave a little squeal with amazement, the mountain seemed to hear and turned to her.

That's no mountain, it was a huge toad, about 40 meters high, red, note that he was dressed in a sort of blue vest and his stomach was bandaged with a short sword (for the size of the animal) hanging from a noose in the band and in his mouth was a long pipe.

"**I REPEAT, WHO HAS SUMMONED ME**?" Asked the frog barely moving it's giant lips.

"I-I-I-It was me!" Answered Montmorency while stuttering from her position in front of the massive creature, looking so tiny, everyone else was just standing there with their mouths hanging.

"**HAHAHAHA, it IS IMPOSSIBLE THAT A GIRL LIKE YOU COULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO summon ME!, Gamabunta! CHIEF TOAD!"**

"but I did!"

"**MAKE ME LOSE NO TIME GAKI, NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SUMMONING ME TO A PLACE LIKE THIS?! APPEAR SO I CAN TEACH YOU A LESSON! NO ONE PULLS A PRANK ON ME"**

Professor Colbert walked up to the giant toad.

"there is no Naruto here, sir boss toad, Miss Montmorency really did summon you." Colbert said. the giant toad looked at the tiny girl.

"_How is that possible? Looks even weaker than Naruto in his early days, maybe we got a kunoichi prodigy here, better give her a chance."_ Thought the chief toad.

"**YOU HAVE THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT GAKI. FOR WHAT HAVE YOU CALL ME HERE FOR?"**

"This is the familiar summoning ceremony, I have caledl you here to be my familiar."

"Can we proceed with the contract now familiar?" Colbert suggested, the teacher hoping this is not going to get out of hand.

"**REGECTED**." Was the terse response from the boss toad.

"Bu-bu-but..." Montmorency felt her hopes falling down around her.

"**I CAN EXCEPT YOU AS MY _COMRADE_, IF YOU SHOW ME YOUR VALUE, BUT NOT TO BE YOUR FAMILIAR."**

"_At least that's something_" thought Montmorency, she rose her head,"I agree! How do I prove my worth to you?"

The toad opened his huge mouth and wrapped it around her, lifting her up on his head to the dismay of small human.

"**STAY ON MY HEAD FOR AN HOUR AND YOU WILL BE MY COMRADE FOR THE LENGTH OF OUR PARTNERSHIP."**

"I understand, that doesn't seem too hard."

"**TELL ME YOUR NAME GAKI."**

"Montmorency Ferre Margarita de Montmorency."

"**MONTMORENCY-KUN THEN, I HOPE YOU DO NOT HAVE ANY REGRETS AS I DONT GUARENTEE YOU WILL SURVIVE THIS!" **said the toad while flying out over 100 feet in the air with a single bound.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A question for all readers, how has this not been written yet?**_

_**Here I give you this story, the truth is something quite rare that I have written, I do not like Naruto, has too much filler and too full of Deus ex Machinas for my taste, I continue to depend directly on the amount of followers and comments received.**_

_**Now I close my laptop and go to sleep, tomorrow I'll see what people are saying about it.**_

_**Good night.**_

* * *

**tylermech66-bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A NEW WONDER?**

_It was a beautiful river, huge white stones bordered it, it was in a valley at the top of a huge plateau, Montmorency accompanied her father, that day he would show her where to get a secret regent that only the family members knew about and that gave special power to potions made with ._

_"Where is it papa?" asked the girl looking on one side of the cliff and on the other, many plants and fungi grew near the river, a few small trees with leaves of a rare purple accompanied the image._

_"It's up ahead."_

_"But there isn't anything ahead but air."_

_The river came up to a cliff, a vertical drop of over 200 meters._

_"The secret regent is a fungus that only grows in a cave behind this waterfall." Explained her father. The man then took out his wand and with a flick the river water stopped and water whips wrapped around them, with the same force of ropes for climbing. He had taught Montmorency that spell before leaving on this trip, without saying why._

_Now she knew._

"Why am I remembering this?" Montmorency thought.

A huge force flattened her against the red soil.

The force began to recede, soon disappearing and making the blonde begin to feel weightless, only to start falling.

"I remember!"

She was on the back of Gamabunta, and the toad was falling.

"You can't get rid of me that easy!" The girl pulled out her wand, whips of water shooting out and imbedding hooks of water into the rough skin of the amphibian and wrapping around her, when Gamabunta finally touched the ground again they were in the woods somewhere , the trees were dwarfed compared to him.

Then he took another leap, this time not up but forward, reaching an impressive speed, Montmorency could feel her face as if the wind meant to tear it away. But she would not let the toad win.

The Toad for once trying to send her flying by inertia, the whips that held the girl broke down, she then had to grab onto his small ridges to not fly away.

"**DO YOU GIVE UP YET GIRL?**

"NEVER!"

"**YOU'LL DIE WITH AN ATTITUDE LIKE THAT!"**

The toad jumped again, now spinning while flying.

* * *

Flying over the scene was Tabitha, she usually did not let any emotion creep into her face, but now she could not avoid letting the surprise show on her face, she could not understand how such a large animal could move so fast! She could barely keep pace with her dragon, and that was only because the frog was hopping in a zigzag.

"Very dangerous." Said the girl, to which her dragon replied with a snort.

* * *

Back at the academy there was a great shock, the summoning ceremony was canceled, the one that could not do it anyway, Louise, the last one to do the summons had suffered a nervous breakdown as a result of fear, so now she was in the infirmary, with respect to teachers, were preparing a group to go look at the blonde.

* * *

The battle of wills between Montmorency and Gamabunta continued increasing it's ferocity, the girl was very tired, now Gamabunta was jumping a short hundred meters long each, but falling with all his strength, causing heavy forces that were transmitted to the girl.

The toad stood on his front paws and jumped backwards, this was the final straw for Montmorency, the blow not making her unconscious a moment later she was from exhaustion.

The water whips disappeared and Montmorency's unconscious body fell forward, Tabitha alarmed by this swooped down with her dragon, hoping to catch her before she hit the ground, but it was not necessary, Gamabunta caught her before she fell all the way.

"**Just 40 minutes gaki."** The Toad said quietly. **"I guess it's not every day I find a prodigy..."**

Toad looked at the girl who was riding the dragon.

**"DO YOU POSSESS ANY KNOWLEDGE OF HEALING JUTSU?"** Gamabunta asked.

"Jutsu? I don't have healing magic."

**"ALSO WORTHLESS**." The toad deposit to the girl in his pocket and allowed the dragon to land beside him and the blue haired girl to climb on, then went back to the academy.

Despite being so quick the trip was stable, hardly felt every time the toad touched the ground.

In two minutes they were back at the magic academy, landing in the same place in which the ritual was invoked.

"It has returned!" Cried out some of the teachers who were preparing to hunt them down.

About 9 teachers and several students gathered around the giant frog.

"**HERE SHE IS TINY GIRL, NOW TAKE HER TO A PLACE OF HEALING." **Gamabunta said, Tabitha descended from his back using a levitation spell, effortlessly carrying the blonde girl with her.

Soon a couple of nurses come to take her to the healing ward.

"what are you going to do, Sir toad?" Asked Colbert, was concerned about his student, but even more so about how dangerous Gamabunta could be because of his size without a bond to his master wandering around.

"**ME? ... I AM NEVER CALLED ANYWHERE UNLESS TO FIGHT, I HAVE A DESIRE FOR A WALK**." said the toad as he then jumped hard, the wind that was created knocked Colbert to the ground.

-"Things are going to get really ugly" He could not suppress his feeling of dread in his gut.

* * *

Gamabunta was moving west, he could not recognize the territory, it was strange that after a while traveling at full speed not to find of the familiar distinctive features in the geography.

He could feel at one point a distinct odor coming from the city near him, it would be unwise to carelessly approach a city, if it was a ninja village he would be in trouble and if it was a normal city then he would cause panic among people.

To ensure what kind of city it was he moved a little more and then leaped high, quickly he could tell that it was a small walled village, smaller than Konohagakure, but with a completely different architecture than anyone had ever seen.

'**_This is pretty strange.'_ **Thought Gamabunta while peacefully falling, he did not remember that kind of architecture. '**_I must be on another continent.'_**

He was impressed, summoning him required an enormous amount of chakra, more so if it was such a great distance, and the girl seemed to have such capabilities.

Beneath him was a bridle path which he had not noticed, a rock formation blocked his vision so he could not see what there was down the path but the Toad's sharp ears heard the sound of hoofs.

* * *

A group of riders, all women were returning to the city of Tristania, to turning around a bend, suddenly they could see Gamabunta, the reaction was as could be expected, the horses reared in fright.

"Ah!"

"What is that Agnes?!"

"A toad?!"

The toad looked down, and it seemed strange the fashion of the girl who had yelled, but now that he thought about it, it really was weird the way they were dressed.

"It's approaching!"

"Shoot!"

Gamabunta was somewhat uncomfortable, musket shots were not enough to even make him feel pain, but still it was a hassle to be attacked.

"**CALM THE HELL DOWN HUMANS!"**

"Is that thing talking?!"

"**YES, I CAN SPEAK, ANSWER ME NOW WHERE AM I?**." Gamabunta said starting to be bothered.

Several women ran, however the one by the name of Agnes remained in place.

"You are just outside the capital Tristania! I recommend that you go away! People do not feel comfortable with beings of your kind!"

Gamabunta laughed, she had guts to speak in that tone to him.

"**OK THEN HUMAN, I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THESE LANDS ANYWAY**." Gamabunta said, he had never heard talk of Tristania, so he would go to Myoboku to see if anyone knew anything about it.

The toad jumped with his forelegs then did the reverse summoning jutsu, the steam generated by the Jutsu almost blew Agnes off her horse, when the fog dissipated seconds later, the frog was nowhere to be seen

* * *

Somewhere on the outskirts of the mountain of toads, Gamabunta appeared crushing a couple of trees, it was the first time he missed where he wanted to appear, but that didn't bother him.

Suddenly he felt incredibly tired, then his legs failed him and he collapsed.

Gamahiro who was around found Gamabunta almost passed out in the woods.

"Bunta! What happened to you?" the Green toad said, approaching his comrade.

"Gamahiro..." Said the big toad, before completely losing consciousness.

After a while Bunta woke again.

"**Where am I?"** He asked looking around, he recognized that he was in a room of the palace of the great sage toads.

"**P****op! You woke up!" **Almost cried Gamakichi who was worried about his father.

"**What happened to me?"**

"**You passed by using too much chakra, what have you been doing?"**

"**I was summoned by a human girl, talking nonsense about being her familiar, was in that place for a while to see if she did indeed have any special abilities and then returned, nothing special."**

"**What do you mean? No Kunoichi has signed the contract for the toads."**

"**Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I was summoned to that place."**

"**What place was?"**

"**I do not remember the name, Tristenia, Tristania, Tristonia, something like that."**

* * *

_meanwhile in tristain_

Montmorency opened her eyes, she was in the infirmary of the academy, in bed beside Louise who sitting in the fetal position.

"What is it Zero?"

"A nightmare about toads."

Montmorency then remembered what had happened that day, got up and saw that she was in a gown, her clothes were nowhere to be found but did not care, what she had to do was go see if the toad boss was out there, she wanted see if she had accepted.

Near the door of the infirmary was a mirror, she could not help but look, what she saw scared her, her face was covered in small cuts and bruises as a result of the beating he had given her during the battle with the toad.

No matter, the important thing was something else at this time.

"I have to see that Gamabunta is there, I can not have failed, I should not have failed!"

Walking through the deserted corridors of the academy, she found the alchemy teacher.

"Miss Montmorency, you should not be up at this hour, but after what just happened..."

"I can not! I have to go to Gamabunta! I have to see if he stayed!"

The teacher's face showed pain, and worry.

"What did my familiar say?" Asked Montmorency.

"He said ... you had not succeeded."

The next morning there were no classes, Montmorency felt terrible, Gamabunta was not anywhere to be seen and people were whispering about her.

"ThisiIs something that has never happened right?

"Poor dear, I've never heard of a familiar running away from the master."

"Though you have to admit it was an awesome familiar."

Rumors were heard throughout the academy that didn't help the girl to feel better anytime soon.

In the courtyard was Louise and Professor Colbert, she still had to summon her familiar, she sat on a bench to watch from a safe distance, maybe seeing someone else fail would lift her spirits.

At first try nothing, the second also nothing, finally the third was an explosion, louder than she was used to, the smoke would not let her see if Louise had really achieved something in magic.

She got up, getting closer to see what it was.

Then flying out of nowhere one giant rolled parchment appeared before her, opening and revealing writing in a language she did not know, that immediately stopped her.

"What is this?" She asked looking at the scroll, reached down expecting to see something written in a language she recognized.

Then another burst of steam, much larger than those caused Louise, Montmorency fell down, the explosion was equal to that with which Gamabunta had appeared for the first time.

Among the haze girl could see two huge figures and a smaller one.

Voices came from the mist.

"**BUNTA HAS REASON, THIS IS FAR MORE THAN YOU COULD IMAGINE.'' **The voice sounded from the powerful figure on the left.

"**That wasn't only far." **The voice was of an elderly woman, much weaker than the previous voice. "**That was in another dimension**."

"**THAT LITTLE HUMAN WAS ABLE TO TRANSPORT ME ALL THAT WAY?" **the voice of Gamabunta sounded out.

The fog dissipated revealing the source of the voices.

One was obviously Gamabunta.

On his left side, Gamahiro, a green toad with two giant katanas strapped to his back.

Above the small toad woman in purple by the name of Shima.

"**IS SHE**?" Wondered green toad.

"**SHE IS**" Said the big red toad, Montmorency was sitting on the floor, looking at the three toads.

* * *

**Very good, contrary to what supposed, the story will continue, I didn't expected it to be so well received, I want to thank everyone who left their comments, some ( Kisame Hoshigaki ) data I got did not know, Louise will superior in terms Montmorency, she already deserved the limelight.**

**Other whom I have to thank is tylermech66 who offered to translate the story into English.**

**I have to clarify a few things, first of all, after the fight with Pain I know nothing, I do not know which characters are alive and which are not after that, but really does not matter, because the only Naruto characters that will appear are all toads and perhaps an occasional snake.**

**On the other hand, I'm using bold and capitalized to the voice of all the cane toads, volume issue.**

**I hope you continue to support me until the next chapter.**

* * *

**Tylermech66-This took a while to translate, I hope you guys like this other guy's work.**


End file.
